A Siren Call
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: She's like a Siren call to him. As subtle as a sledgehammer, but inevitable regardless. He wants her. Warning for Adultery.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for Samantha, who has waited a long time for this story. I hope it meets your expectations :P_

 **(This can also be read as a prequel to Be Prepared)**

 **Word Count - 1133**

* * *

 **A Siren Call**

* * *

It started with a need for information. An easy way to blackmail, to coerce. He should've known it would never stay that simple. He should've known that he couldn't just take her once because he knew himself and he'd craved her for years.

He wonders what it is about her that make so many men want her with a want so powerful they will break bonds and unspoken rules without even thinking.

James Potter, the heir to one of the oldest and most respected families in their world, gone on her at age eleven.

Severus Snape, the greasy kid from Spinner's End, born to be dark and fighting it because she wouldn't be happy with someone who didn't fight for the light.

And him. Lucius Malfoy. One of the most prominent members of the Dark Lord's army.

He tells himself that he is doing it because he wants information of the Order of the Phoenix for his Lord. He tells himself he's doing it because it is his duty to the cause.

He lies to himself because it's easier to bear than allowing his mind to put him into the same category of the others that have already fallen to Lily Evans' charm.

…

He takes liquid luck before he goes to meet her. His womaniser ways may be enough to charm the pants off most women, but he wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't enough for her. She is smarter than most, he knows, and he begrudgingly respects that.

Hence the Felix Felicis.

It's a delightful feeling, though one he knows can too quickly become an addictive one. He always keeps some in storage, but he makes sure to use it sparingly, and only when he believes he will really need it.

She is exactly where he knew she would be, enjoying a drink in the Leaky Cauldron with a few of her workmates. He'd done his research on her, and for all her smarts, she was a creature of habit.

Every Friday, without fail, she would be at the bar with three other women. Lucius would just have to wait for them to leave, as Lily was always the last one standing. He'd wondered just why that was always the case.

Was the home life not as perfect as people thought? Was she avoiding the husband awaiting her?

He took up his post, a whisky in front of him. He knew he couldn't drink too much, alcohol mixed with liquid luck was a terrible idea for all involved.

Sure enough, a couple of hours later, Lily sat at the bar, nursing her drink. Lucius smiled to himself. It was just _too_ easy.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, sidling up beside her.

She looked up from her drink and met his eyes, recognition flashing through her own, followed quickly by revulsion.

She knew who he was of course, he'd expected that much.

"No. I was just leaving."

Lucius feigned looking at the watch on his wrist, and then looked back at her, smirking. "Are you sure about that? You usually nurse that final drink for at least another forty five minutes."

"Have you been _stalking_ me?" she asked, looking horrified.

"Stalking is such a strong word, my dear," he replied smoothly. "I prefer… observing."

"Uh huh. And does your _wife_ know that you're out, _observing_ other women?"

"Come now, Miss Evans, surely you know that a ring on a finger does not suppress certain… urges."

"It's Mrs Potter, Mr Malfoy. Excuse me, it's time I get home to my _husband."_

She stood up and stormed away. Lucius wavered for a moment before the felix felicis pushed him forward, urging him to follow her into the alley that was used for apparition.

He caught up with her before she could leave, backing her up against the wall with his arms caging her.

She glared up at him defiantly.

"What is it that you want, _Lucius?"_ She sneered.

He took a second to marvel at the disdain in her voice. The inflection was almost as good as his own.

"You," he replied, lowering his lips to hers. He was ready for her to push him away, and he would've let her. Forcing her would get him nowhere, and he did so enjoy a willing partner in bed. It made things far more interesting.

Forcibly taking a woman was distasteful, even for him, who would murder someone without pause.

And yet…

She didn't push him away. She stilled for a moment, almost long enough for him to pull back himself, before she was kissing him back, her hands unclenching and instead reaching up to grip his hair, pulling almost painfully.

When the parted, he grinned at her. "Not quite as innocent as one would think. Good to know, _Miss Evans._ "

She glared at him, wiping her mouth angrily.

"Stay the hell away from me," she growled, ducking under his arm and Apparating away. He let her, smiling to himself.

He'd have her in no time.

….

 _A week later, the sweat is drying on their skin as they lie side by side in a hotel bed. She tells him it cannot happen again, and he bets her that it will. She's had a taste of the darkness now, and she_ liked _it._

 _He continues to tell himself it's for information, but he can feel the lie better now, knows that it's little about the information and all about the woman beside him._

 _She's like a Siren call to him. As subtle as a sledgehammer, but inevitable regardless. He_ wants _her._

…

"I shouldn't be here."

He looked over his shoulder to see her standing in the doorway. It'd been three weeks since the first time, and he'd seen her five times since then.

He hadn't once asked her about the order. These things take time, he told himself. Trust is time consuming.

"Come," he murmured, imperiously, beckoning her to him with one hand.

He wanted her against the glass of the window. He wanted to see her splayed out for him, the cool glass behind her steaming up as he took her.

"You're an arrogant bastard," she whispered, even as she approached him. "I came to tell you that I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I can't do it to James."

He pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her neck. "If you'd wanted to tell me that, an owl would have sufficed. You came here because you want this. You want me. Deny it all you want, but that is the truth and we both know it."

She whimpered as he continued his assault of her neck.

"Don't worry, my dear. It's our little secret. Nobody need ever know."

…

 _She succumbed to him again, as he knew she would._

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **Character Appreciation -** 37\. Order of the Phoenix.

 **Book Club -** Czernobog - Darkness / Making a bet / Sledgehammer

 **Showtime -** 20\. A secret relationship

 **Ami's Audio -** 14\. Womaniser

 **Low's Lowdown -** C4. Arrogance

 **Easter Bingo -** 25\. Era; Marauder

 **Scavenger Hunt -** 9\. A non canon Marauder era Pairing.

 **Auction -** Felix Felicis


End file.
